Hazelle Evans
'''Hazelle Evans '''is the unbothered and deceptive daughter of Sharon Hawkins and Adam Evan. She is Raheem's older cousin and a member of the Yellow Jacket street gang. Background With her cousins being the children of the famous Static Shock, Hazelle has always felt outshined even though she’s the oldest cousin. She was born without powers or so she thought. Hazelle discovered that she was just a late bloomer and received the same powers as her father at the age of ten. Knowing she could never live up to Raheem and now her younger cousin, Zeke, she decided to keep these powers a secret from her family. With not really wanting to be a hero like her father and uncle, she joins a local girl gang in Dakota called the Bay-Bees. She stayed in that group for awhile doing petty crimes until she got an offer to join the Yellow Jackets as their lock pick. She accepted the offer since with Roxanne going to the Young Blood Alliance and their leader randomly disappearing, their gang was pretty much disbanded. Personality Hazelle is pretty much a unbothered go-with-the-flow person. She doesn’t let anyone or anything mess with her and will ignore it rather than engage in conflict. She is considered strong willed but does have a problem with her self worth since she decided to hide her bang baby powers from a family and join a gang rather than be a hero. Though she doesn’t really care about being in the Yellow Jackets now, it’s just another job for her and she does what she has to do and gets it over with it. She’s pretty good at leading people on since she’s basically been doing it since she was a child, which makes a valuable asset for the Yellow Jackets besides her lock picking. People never suspect her two faced antics because of her chilled demeanor. She can gain someone’s trust and break it in an instant. Appearance Hazelle has dark skin and maroon twists in her hair. She dresses in an alternative trendy style with a black choker t-shirt dress (with shorts underneath), rose gold thigh high tights, and black combat boots. She wears a gold nose ring and bracelets. She can stretch her body to any shape she wants. Relationships Parents Hazelle gets along okay with her parents. Her works with the community in a Dakota, so she’s usually running around town and her father does superhero work with her uncle Static Shock. So she’s left to do her own thing, which she doesn’t mind. She can tell her father is a bit disappointed that she wasn’t born with bang baby powers. Cousins She obviously loves her baby cousins Raheem and Zeke, but can’t help but feel like their heroic feats are overshadowing her, making her feel like the unimportant one in the family. Raheem does try to make her feel good about being powerless and she appreciates his effort, but Hazelle still doesn’t reveal to him that she does have powers because of her dealings with the Yellow Jackets. She doesn’t want him to be disappointed in her or to tell her parents. Reggie Reggie is the leader of the Yellow Jackets and what Hazelle would call a blubbering fool. She is honestly surprised she manages to keep the gang intact but does admit he’s good at what he does. She is considered Reggie’s right side girl but would never accept such title. She would rather blend in the background and just do her job. With her being a lock pick, Reggie usually gives her jobs dealing with stealing things from buildings and cars, though she’s not sneaky enough to be a expert thief. She also acts as a spy, so she can seen just hanging out around town, observing what the other gangs are doing. They have a sibling like relationship where Reggie mostly gets on her nerves, but she deals with him anyway. Raleigh Hazelle sees Raleigh around the local drag racing spots in town. She wonders what a so-called-hero is doing there since it's illegal, so she's keeping her eye on him. Quotes "Hey Haze!" Raheem shouted as he passed his older cousin on the street. "Did you see my latest post on the Gram? Pretty sick right?" "One of these days you're gonna break your neck doing those stunts." Hazelle replied with a smirk. "Hopefully when that day comes, I'll have it on film." he chuckled. ~~ "Yo guess who got you the best damn job on the streets?" Reggie said as he walked toward Hazelle, who was lounging in his office. "You know hyping up these jobs isn't going to make me want to do them more... Just tell me what it is already..." she replied. ~~ Hazelle noticed the Vanguard League member checking out the cars at the local racing spot downtown. "Looks like Mr. Goody Goody is a long ways from home..." She commented to herself. "Wonder what he's up too..." She supposed she was going to find out. Trivia * Hazelle is a pretty artsy person. She writes songs during her down time and knows how to play the guitar and piano. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:17 years old Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Yellow Jacket Gang